Child of the BTT
by RedWolf Lover
Summary: What happen when Prussia finds a kid? Will he be raised right? Or will he be just as weird as the three countries raising him? What about the rest of the world? How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry about the long time without doing anything, but I'm more of a reader than a writer most of the time. Hopefully I can finish something this time!  
**

* * *

The self-proclaimed "awesome" albino stormed from his brother's home. "Mein Gott! Vhat right does he have, yelling at me because I won't leave Gilbird behind! He's my friend!"

He kicked a stray can into an alley, hard. Then he stopped at the high-pitched yelp from the area where it landed.

"Was… Hello? Who's in there?" The former nation blinked as he cautiously entered the darkened alley. He could have sworn that it sounded like a child… but he didn't see anyone…

He moved in closer, anger forgotten for the moment. There, behind a garbage bin, he saw a tiny shadow moving. It formed into a shivering child dressed in rags.

Prussia stared. The child was curled into itself, as if protecting something. The can was lying about a foot away from where it had hit the kid's stomach.

"Hey, kid, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Ignoring the filth covering the ground he kneeled and reached out to the child. When the kid flinched at his touch he frowned.

"Oi, kid. Listen to me. You shouldn't be out here. You should be with your family, its cold."

He gasped as the child turned large eyes to him and uncurled slightly. The boy's (as he could now tell what the gender was, if only slightly) eyes were red like his own, but they were a darker shade, more likely to be mistaken as brown than his (awesome) red eyes.

"Don't have family."

Prussia blinked. "What?"

The boy whimpered as he started to roll over to his stomach. "Mommy and Daddy said I have no family. They don't want me no-more. I'm a freak." He shivered.

The albino was stunned. Someone threw out a little child and called him a freak? Said he had no family? Who would do that?

He snapped out of his thoughts when the boy whimpered again. "Hey, kiddo." He looked up at him.

"I'll be your family, if you want. You can count on me, I have friends and we'd love to take care of you." He beamed at the boy.

The little boy looked hopeful for a second, then crestfallen. "I'm a freak. You just take me out again. You don't want me…" he turned around and sniffled.

Prussia was sad, and for the first time since his country fell he let it show on his face. This poor boy didn't deserve whatever had happened to make him so depressed and upset. He moved closer and picked up the boy, cuddling him close to his chest.

The boy squeaked and struggled weakly. He didn't really want the strange man to let go though, he felt safe. For the first time since Mommy and Daddy made him leave, this man had stopped to talk to him, and even offered to let him stay with him. Maybe, it would be alright…

"I'll take care of you. Just trust me." Prussia whispered into his ear.

Yes… safe… it would be alright.

* * *

**Sooo... tell me what you think about this... I'm still insecure about my writing skills, so tips and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM would help. No Flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter Two! Here We Go!**

**Check the bottom for Author's Notes**

* * *

Prussia walked up to the mansion, carrying the small, dirty child. The boy didn't have a name, or so he figured. He had just blinked up at the albino and asked innocently: "What's a name? Why would I have one?"

Somehow, Prussia had managed to stop himself from hunting down the horrible parents that didn't even give their boy a name before throwing him out, and carried the boy to his friend's house. One of the perks of being a country, even a disbanded one, was being able to travel large distances in a short amount of time. He was grateful for it, even if the effects petered out when he entered France.

When he found the extravagant mansion that France had built on the edge of his country for him, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. The child was asleep on his shoulder, and in desperate need of a bath.

He pulled out the key, and in the process accidentally jostled the boy, who woke up and blinked sleepily.

"Hunh? Mister Nice Man, where am I?" he asked, waking up fully as he took in the beautiful surroundings.

"Kesesese, we're in France! My friend lives here! He had this built for me! It's for when I don't want to be at home anymore!" Prussia laughed.

The tiny child turned to him with wide eyes. "Don't want to be at home?"

He gave a lopsided grin as he gently set the boy down. "Ja, see, mein Bruder isn't any fun at all! He gets angry a lot and yells at me. So, I leave. Don't worry, he still loves me, he just doesn't like to show it." He lowered his voice and whispered like it was a big secret, "He's not very good with feelings, you know."

This had the desired effect, as the boy lost his worried look and giggled. "If you're my Brother, does that mean that he's my brother too? And, where's France?" he asked.

Prussia laughed. "Ja. He would be your brother too. And I don't know where he is. The country is next to Germany though. This is where we'll be staying for a while." He opened the door and stepped inside, waiting for the little that he was beginning to think of as a little brother, despite the little time he had known the boy.

"Wow. It's so big!"

He turned to the gawking boy and smiled. "Yes, it is. Come with me and we'll get you fed. Then you will take a bath and get clean. You are really dirty. Heh."

"Okay."

_France's POV_

I was in the middle of talking to Spain when I felt another country enter my own.

"Oh, mon amie, it seems like Prussia came here a bit early. I think he's going to the border mansion." I said smiling.

Spain cut off whatever it was that he was saying and cried out, "Moy Bien! We should call him, si?! Just to make sure he's alright." He grabbed the phone and dialed our friend's number, immediately putting it on speaker phone.

It rang a few times before Prussia answered. "Hallo? Wer ist das?"

"Hello, mon amie. Why are you here so early? I thought that you were staying with your brother for a bit longer?"

"Si, mi amigo! Weren't you going to come to Paris? France tells me you're still at the border." Spain suddenly sounded serious. It creeped me out a bit.

"Ah, I had a bit of a problem, had to leave early… Oi! Don't splash me!" There were giggles in the background, and another splash. "Gah! I'm on the phone, you little twerp! I'm going to get you for that!"

It sounded like the phone was set down as a bunch of screaming and laughter rang through. I looked at Spain. He was just as confused as I was.

"Um, Prussia, what's going on over there? What did you do?" I asked the phone. "Mi amigo, it sounds like you stole someone's kid! Did you?" Spain wondered.

"Hey, how could you think that of the awesome me?! I didn't kidnap anybody, did I?"

"No, big brother didn't kid… kid… steal me! He made me feel better! Ne, big brother, who are you talking to? They sound kinda funny!"

We stared at the phone before simultaneously turning our gazes to each other, wide-eyed. _Big Brother? _ I mouthed.

"These are my friends. I'm going to go talk to them, I'll be right outside the door, okay?" there was an affirmative and the phone was turned off speaker on his end.

_Back With Prussia_

Prussia sighed as he closed the door. He had been glad to find the bubble bath, and though there weren't any toys, the kid had never had a bubble bath before. He had been waiting to call his friends as he didn't know how they would take the information. He'd forgotten one of the things about being an actual country though, knowing when another country entered the borders. Now his friends knew before he was ready to tell them.

"Prussia, when were you going to tell us about your kid? How long have you had him?" France asked. "Is he cute?" that was Spain.

"I was going to wait a little bit longer, and he's not my kid! Not yet anyway. I'm going to find his real parents and give them a lecture. Those stupid, unawesome… *sigh* I found him in an alley back in West's country. His parents threw him out. He's only three! I'm keeping him. They didn't even give him a name!"

There were shocked gasps on the other end of the phone. "They threw out a three-year-old?! Why? And he doesn't even have a name? Who would do that?!" Spain cried.

"Prussia, we are coming to the mansion now. It's the one you usually stay at, oui? We'll be there in a little bit. Go grab your coat!" France ordered.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Prussia blinked, listening to the beeps of the disconnected phone. "They hung up on me…" He was amazed. Since phones had first been created, they had never done that before.

"Wait, they're coming here?!"

He quickly shoved the phone into his pocket and rushed back into the bathroom. The now silver-haired boy looked up at Prussia and smiled. "Look, Brother Prussia! I made a castle!" he pointed to a tower of bubbles floating in front of him. Despite of his nervousness Prussia smiled and laughed. He had been surprised when he found the reason the boy was living on the street. He thought that part of the reason the child had trusted him so easily was because he was an albino like Prussia. Although, where Prussia's hair was pure white like fresh snow, his new brother's hair was like pure silver, or platinum, or white gold. It was totally Awesome.

"That's great! Mein freulin are coming to see you.

You should get dressed now. It might not be very long before they get here." He said.

The little boy nodded and stood up, ready to get out of the tub himself, squeaking when Prussia lifted him up and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. He dug his head out and pouted up at his brother, who laughed at his indignant look.

"Come on," Prussia pulled the plug and stood up," I'll give you one of my shirts. It'll be a little big, but it's better than those rags you were wearing before."

He carried the kid out and muttered, "Maybe France and Spain will help me give you a name…"

* * *

**1,265 Words! That was unexpected! Tell me what you think! And maybe send in different names in German, French, Spanish, or even English. The meanings would be nice too, I got nothing except Ehre, which means honor. And even _I_ admit that's kinda dumb.**

**Read, Review, Recycle!**


	3. Don't Kill ME!

Please forgive me!

All my writing for this story has been deleted. I am grateful to those who sent names and all, but I need to find where I put the ideas in my head! I don't know where they went, but I'll update as soon as I find out or write more!

Please don't kill me!

RedWolf Lover


	4. Please, don't give up on me

**Since those jerks in the _Authority Zone_ took down my challenge, I'm putting it here during my period of Writer's Block (CURSE YOU! *kicks wall*) Sorry this isn't a real chapter. I'm stuck and can't remember where I was going with this.**

_** THIS IS NOT DISCONTINUED! I'M JUST TRYING TO GET BACK IN THE SWING OF THINGS!**_

* * *

_Zetsu has a Daughter,_

_Her name is Harry Potter._

_Harry has another Life,_

_It's causing him a lot of Strife_

* * *

I came up with this random little ditty while cleaning the kitchen. I thought this would make a great story, but I know I won't do it justice. So the rules for people who want to take up this challenge are:

Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Hyphenated before dying

Reincarnated! Harry

Female! Harry

Gender Confused! Harry

Clueless! Akatsuki (Except for Zetsu, who still has no idea how he managed to reproduce, but keeps it a secret anyway)

Tobi Is Obito (Had this idea that he would snap out of his madness somehow, but that's up to you...)

Uber Protective! Konan (when they do eventually find out, and they will, they're _ninjas_, she should go all MOTHER HEN and teach Harry **_The Ways of The Woman_**)

* * *

**Not allowed:**

**Harry's name be exactly that in his new life.** (In other words, Be creative!)

**Evil! Harry**

**Jinchurikki! Harry** (That is so overused, I will destroy the self esteem of the next author to use it. Anyway, Zetsu's in the Akatsuki. Hellooo?!)

**Harry / Anyone in the Akatsuki** (The idea of him and Kakuzu creeps me out. Dude could be her grandfather)

**OC as main character.** (Hate OCs. Fuck OCs. They are usually so Mary Sue/Gary Stu that it makes me want to jump through the screen and strangle them. Not including my own OC, who is just a child who doesn't know anything.)

* * *

If you want to take up this challenge, PM me and I'll definitely read it.

_**Sayonara,**_

_**RedWolf Lover**_

_**Ps. Have Fun! :)**_


End file.
